


Angels And Sweets

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @like-a-bag-of-potatoesand @thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s 12 SPN Days Of Christmas. I wasn’t sure I was gonna be able to participate this year (bad days, no motivation or ideas) but somehow my muse got off his ass and started working! At least for today. I won’t be writing anymore entries after Day 2 for this and I’m not going to include them as part of this Challenge. Just as one shots. I’m very sorry. I just can’t concentrate enough to write lately. I very much apologize to @like-a-bag-of-potatoesand @thing-you-do-with-that-thing. I hope you aren’t mad and I took myself off the list.Prompt: Baking For Xmas





	Angels And Sweets

“What, in holy Heaven, is all this?!” The voice startled you as you opened the oven door, just one inch away from burning your hand. You turned your head, giving the angel an unimpressed look.

Gabriel stared at all the sweet treats scattered all around the kitchen, his eyes wide and a toothy grin on this face.

“Is today my birthday? Because I feel like it is…”

You rolled your eyes as you pulled another pan out of the oven. “No Gabe. I’m cooking for the Christmas party in a few days. Remember?”

“Aww, man...I thought you made all these for me!”

“Nope. Sorry, Goldie. You’re SOL.” You placed the pan on the stove top, placing a toothpick in the banana bread, verifying it was thoroughly cooked. “You can have some at the party. Not before. If you try sneaking any, I will know and you will be in big trouble.”

Gabriel gave an exaggerated gasp. “You wound me, Y/n! I would never do that!”

You turned your head, making eye contact with the trickster. “Uh...yeah, you would. I know you too well, Gabe. Remember last year, when half the brownies and lemon bars went missing the night before and then suspiciously reappeared the day of? Gee, I wonder who was behind that…” You shot him a grin and turned your attention back to the batter next to you. You poured the rest of the batter into the pan and placed it in the oven, setting the timer.

“Y/n?” You looked at Gabe, letting out a laugh. The puppy dog face he gave you was pitiful. “Come on, Gabe. Really?” He didn’t say anything, just stared at you with his sad face. “Oh my Chuck! Fine! You can have _three_ cookies! Just three!”

His face lit up and he sauntered over to you, giving you a kiss. “Thanks, lollipop!” He pulled away, flashing you a smile before disapparating from the kitchen. You sighed and shook your head. “ _That angel is so lucky I love him_ ,” you thought.

You glanced over your finished confections and did a double take, noticing two _plates_ of cookies and a plate of brownies were missing. You gritted your teeth and gazed up at the ceiling. “GABE!”


End file.
